


Ellipsism

by pressedinthepages



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, sad witcher times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedinthepages/pseuds/pressedinthepages
Summary: How can you feel like enough, when you’re surrounded by others who you think would be so much better suited for Eskel?
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Ellipsism

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Request [could i please request a shot where the reader is just a human, used to work as a baker before dating and following eskel in the path and one winter they go to kaer morhen and she feels bad bc she's not a sorceress, a succubus or something a bit magical, she's just human and she feels insecure about it and eskel senses it and reassures her?]

_ latin. noun. a sadness that you’ll never be able to know how history will turn out. _

You’re in the library when it hits you, something out of the blue in the dark of the evening. The Witchers are all lounging, stretched across chairs and sofas and rugs set before the fire, their strength and beauty striking as the light dances over their forms. Yennefer has sequestered herself into a corner of the room, an ethereal ball of energy illuminating the sharp lines of her cheeks. Jaskier is perched on a windowsill with his lute, weaving a sort of magic all his own with the simple plucking of strings. 

And then there’s you, curled in on yourself on an armchair, a little book of poetry clasped between your fingers. Human. Plain, fragile, dull,  _ human.  _ You wordlessly rise on shaky legs and make your way to exit the room as calmly as you can, and you miss the way that Eskel sits up and watches your movements. As soon as you feel the door shut behind you you break into a sprint, running desperately through the winding halls until you reach the great door to the keep.

With a great shove, the door flies open and you stumble out into the courtyard. The air is frigid on your fingertips and your chest heaves as every breath you take burns with the chill of the wind. The moon is high overhead as tears begin to fall unbidden down your cheeks, the air biting at the drops of moisture leaving cool tracks through the warmth of the fire under your skin.

Just as your knees are about to fall out from under you you feel arms wrap around your middle and warm breath on the back of your neck. Eskel whispers your name, a question tilting the word up at the end. You choke on a sob, your nails clawing at his hands around your waist, and you’re not sure if you’re trying to get him to let you go or hold you tighter. 

“Please,” he murmurs, his grip tightening just a bit at your stomach. “Come back inside...”

You nod, stepping out of his grasp and back into the keep. You watch Eskel pull the giant wooden doors shut before he takes your hand, leading you up the winding staircase to his quarters. He leads you to sit on the bed, stepping over to light the fire with a simple gesture of his hand. You watch it, time slowing down as you see flickers and sparks of magic erupt from his fingertips as the fire roars to life. 

“What’s going on? Are you alright?” Eskel sits on his bed, lightly patting the spot next to him. You cross the room and sit, keeping your eyes on the flames in the corner of the room and avoiding the burning intensity of his own. 

You steady yourself with a deep breath, intertwining your fingers in your lap and squeezing them. “I-I’m just not sure that I’m  _ good  _ enough for you…”

You glace over to Eskel, finding him looking at you in stunned silence. You stand with the intent to...well, you’re not sure. You feel like running, or maybe curling up in a ball, or potentially finding Lambert’s disgusting brew he calls ‘vodka’ and drowning yourself in it. But instead of any of those options, you feel Eskel’s hand circle around your wrist, holding you in place with your back to him once more. 

He whispers your name, a sad breath of air that tickles your ear. You close your eyes, not wanting to watch as he explains just how correct you are. Eskel steps in front of you and strokes a finger lightly down the side of your jaw. His hands find your shoulders, warmth and strength and power seeping from his touch. 

“You can’t possibly think that.” His voice is thick with emotion, turning your stomach as your eyes well. “What- what did I do to make you think that?”

Instead of a normal breath, a sob falls from your lips as you fall forward into the immeasurable comfort of Eskel’s embrace. His arms encircle you, holding you tight as your body shakes with the force of your tears. 

“Eskel,” you say into his chest, barely more than a whisper, “it’s not anything you  _ did,  _ it’s just what I  _ am _ ...you could have anyone, any sorcerer or elf or another magical being, so why should you chain yourself to me?”

You feel his lips press against the crown of your head and his arms tighten around your waist. “I  _ promise  _ you, there is not a single soul on this planet that I would rather be with. You make me feel so much more  _ alive,  _ so much more  _ loved,  _ than anything that I have ever known. Why would I let that go?”

You pull back, looking up at Eskel with watery eyes. Your lip trembles as he rests his forehead on yours, closing his eyes and breathing in. “Please,” he murmurs, “don’t push me away…”

You nod, your noses brushing as he sighs with relief, both of you tentatively coming together and letting your lips meet. Eskel moves gently with you, a sweet coaxing thing filled with reassurance and adoration.

“I love you,” he whispers into your mouth, “every moment of every day, I love you more and more, and I will tell you as much as you need until the day I die.”

“Oh Eskel,” you murmur, pulling him close to rest your head on his shoulder, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading :) you can find me on tumblr @pressedinthepages


End file.
